El husar alado de Namek
by Nicolaes Van Rijn
Summary: En 1683, Viena es sitiada por los otomanos que tienen a Babidi y sus esbirros como mercenarios, pero la ayuda de Picoro estará por cambiar las cosas.


Esta historia está ambientada cuando los otomanos sitiaron Viena por segunda vez en 1683, pero con resultados diferentes al del siglo pasado.

Los personajes que aparecen solo pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

En 1683, la ciudad de Viena, capital del Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico, era sitiada por segunda vez por las fuerzas del Imperio Otomano, tal y como sucedió en el siglo pasado.

Los otomanos, comandados por el ambicioso visir Kara Mustafá, andaban enfrentando a los mercenarios germánicos que venían en la ayuda del emperador Leopoldo, con la intención de que continúen avanzando hacia la ciudad.

Pero el comandante otomano tenía un as en la manga para lograr derrotar a los aliados del emperador Leopoldo: tenía a mercenarios consigo que no eran de ese mundo, sino de otra parte del espacio. Estos denominados aliados eran aliens cuyo jefe era Babidi, un hombrecito color beis, seguido de Dabura, un hombre alto y fornido que era su mano derecha, del soldado de cabeza tipo pulpo llamado Piu-Piu y sus compañeros.

Sin embargo, Babidi tenía a dos esbirros que fueron enviados a infiltrarse entre los soldados austriacos que defendían las murallas de la ciudad, con la intensión de acabar con sus oficiales y así desmoralizarlos:

-Tenga fe en mí, que si llegan a desmoralizar a esos granujas podremos tomar la ciudad.

-Más te vale, se ganaran la gratitud del sultán si lo logran-Respondió el visir.

Por la alarmante acción de estos mercenarios del espacio exterior, los austriacos estaban esperando a las fuerzas del rey Juan III Sobieski de Polonia para poder enfrentar al enemigo, ya que no sería suficiente la ayuda de los germánicos. Pero también, aparecieron dos seres verdes, uno era un anciano llamado Moori y el otro un joven llamado Dende, que venían para traerles la noticia de que el monarca polaco estaría llegando un poco tarde, pero en su lugar vendría un guerrero dispuesto a enfrentar a las fuerzas enemigas:

-Espero que llegue a tiempo, el enemigo está casi a las puertas de Viena-Dijo uno de los oficiales austriacos.

-No ha sido fácil convencerle, pero que vendrá, vendrá-Respondió Moori.

Este guerrero especial se llamaba Picoro, un hombre solitario que casi ni sonreía, y que venían del planeta Namek, en donde sus habitantes que son asexuales viven en zonas rurales.

Como dijo el anciano de piel verde, convencer a Picoro no fue fácil ya que era poco social, y cuando a punto de rechazar esta petición, llego a hablar a solas con el monarca polaco cuando este decidió intervenir. Luego de aquella conversación, el namekiano serio decidió ir al enfrente, pero con la armadura que usan los húsares alados.

Los dos espías enviados por Babido eran Spopovich un hombre fornido y de corazón frio y su compañero Yamu que era de buen físico, iban a atacar el campamento de los germánicos, del cual lograron ingresar de forma sigilosa para actuar por sorpresa:

-Recuerda Spopovich, después de deshacernos de los oficiales, debemos hacer volar los campamentos, y si llegamos a las murallas, debemos volar algunos puntos clave para que los otomanos logren ingresar-Le dijo Yamu.

-No te preocupes, conmigo nada podría salir mal-Respondió el alto fornido.

El plan iba a salir bien, pero cuando Dende los descubrió escabulléndose por la oscuridad en el campamento, fue a avisar a los soldados que no tardaron en hacer sonar la alarma.

Al escuchar el sonido de la alarma, los dos espías se miraron el uno al otro y se dijeron:

-Nos descubrieron.

-Debemos hacer algo.

-Igual, si alguien viene lo muelo a golpes.

-Está bien, yo me ocupare de matar algunos de los oficiales.

Cuando aparecieron algunos, se dispusieron a enfrentar a los infiltrados, del cual Spopovich y Yamu, que tan solo usando sus golpes y patadas, noquearon a varios mosqueteros, aunque el segundo uso su espada matar acabar con algunos.

Cuando estaban dispuestos a buscar a los oficiales, apareció Picoro, que con espada en mano les dijo de manera desafiante:

-¿A dónde van?

-Tendrás que descubrirlo, pasando por nuestros cadáveres-Dijo Yamu.

Sin ningún temor, Picoro los enfrentó aunque eran dos; Spopovich le descargó terribles puñetazos y patadas a su adversario, del cual procuro esquivar cada uno de ellos para evitar ser noqueado. Y su compañero Yamu le dijo:

-Acaba con él, yo me encargaré de los oficiales.

Cuando parecía que Spopovich iba a triturarles los huesos, Picoro se levanta y cuando su adversario avanza con furia, el namekiano le da un tremendo puñetazo en el rostro, del cual el fornido infiltrado cae noqueado.

Cuando Yamu encuentra a uno de los oficiales, intenta matarlo con una espada pero este se defiende, hasta que un soldado aparece y lo noquea dándole un culatazo por detrás.

Ambos prisioneros fueron torturados por el potro, del cual Picoro se encargaba de estirarlos para así, obligarlos a confesar para saber dónde estaba el campamento enemigo:

-No importa lo que resistan, yo continuaré-Les decía.

Pero ambos prisioneros no aguantaron más y soltaron la verdad, del cual confesaron poniendo rostros de cobardía:

-Está a unos pasos de aquí, atravesando el bosque-Dijo Yamu.

-Eso es todo lo que quería saber-Respondió Picoro.

-¿Qué harán con nosotros?-Pregunto Spopovich.

-Eso lo decidirán ellos-Respondió el namekiano.

Después de contar lo que ambos prisioneros confesaron, los oficiales germánicos le ordenaron a Picoro que vaya hacia allá, el sin decir nada aceptó.

En el campamento, mientras que Babidi y los suyos esperaban a sus dos esbirros, decían:

-Me parece que se les hizo difícil acabar con esos oficiales-Opinó Dabura.

-Eso parece-Dijo Piu-Piu.

-¡Rayos! Si este plan fallo deberíamos ordenar de que vayan atacando-Dijo Babidi enojándose.

En ese momento, aparecieron algunos soldados que se acercaron al campamento para atacar por sorpresa, y cuando estos lograron ingresar, dos de ellos fueron vistos:

-¿Y quiénes son esos granujas?-Preguntó Babidi.

-No son de los nuestros-Dijo Piu-Piu.

-Pues acábenlos y mátenlos-Ordeno Babidi.

En ese momento, en el horizonte apareció aquel húsar alado al frente de la caballería austriaca, que comenzaron a acercarse al campamento y que fueron vistos por los vigías que dieron la alarma.

Sin perder tiempo, Babidi dio la orden a los sipahis que ataquen, del cual dijo:

-A ver si pueden contra los sipahis ¡Paparapa!

Mientras la caballería otomana se acercaba blandiendo sus espadas, Picoro desenvaino la suya en el momento en que chocaron sus compañeros con la caballería. En pleno combate, Picoro acabó con varios de ellos gracias a su sagacidad, del cual se habría paso entre sus enemigos hacia el campamento.

Mientras Dabura se ocupaba de deshacerse de los que ingresaron al campamento, se escucharon ruidos de cañonazos que destruyeron algunas tiendas, del cual provocaron el pánico entre los jenízaros. Pero Babidi dijo enojado:

-Dejen de actuar como gallinas y prepárense para defender el campamento de esos granujas.

Cuando más avanzaba, el húsar namekiano galopaba y con su espada abatía a cualquier enemigo a caballo; y cuando avanzó a un mas, abatió a varios de lo que estaban a pie.

Al verlo avanzar, Piu-Piu montó en su caballo y dijo:

-Sera mejor que me ocupe de él.

Haciendo que varios enemigos huyeran, Picoro se encontró con Piu-Piu con que chocó su espada. Así, ambos contrincantes lucharon montados sobre sus equinos, pero el oficial comenzó a sudar ya que sus ataques eran rechazados, hasta que el namekiano lo desarmó y logró darle muerte.

Enojado, Babidi no tenía otra que ordenar a los jenízaros que sigan peleando, pero estos desobedecían sus órdenes y huían, y cuando le ordenó a Dabura, este le hizo un gesto ofensivo y huyó montado en su caballo:

-Malditos granujas-Expresó enojado.

Cuando los atacantes avanzaron penetrando en el campamento, Babidi combatía cobardemente como podía, hasta que Picoro desmontó de su equino y sin usar su espada, mata al hombrecillo cortándolo por la mitad.

Sin sus jefes, los jenízaros y sipahis se rinden, mientras que reciben noticias de que las fuerzas del rey Juan III Sobieski estaban llegando.

Para Picoro, pensó que su tarea estaba cumplida y decidió dejárselo el resto al rey de Polonia:

-Ahora todo depende de el-Expresó.

-Muchísimas gracias, has sido de gran ayuda-Respondió un oficial austriaco.

Cuando Dabura llegó hacia el campamento de Kara Mustafá, hizo que el visir quedara impresionado, y le dijo:

-Los austriacos junto con un húsar alado nos han atacado y han destruido el campamento.

-¿Y te quedaras a luchar con nosotros?-Le pregunto el visir preocupado.

-No, ocúpense ustedes de eso-Le respondió dando la espalda y montando en su caballo sin mirar atrás.

Cuando llego el monarca polaco para ayudar a las fuerzas del emperador Leopoldo, Picoro le conto todo lo que había sucedido y de lo que había hecho, y este le respondió:

-Ahora todo depende de mí.

-Le deseo suerte-Le dijo el namekiano.

Y así, Picoro junto con Dende y Moori se retiraron, dejando que los polacos enfrenten a los otomanos y así poder detener a Kara Mustafá.


End file.
